The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, technologies using various methods of spraying fuel, a method of controlling intake air, and a structure of an intake port are developed and applied to improve engine efficiency, such as fuel efficiency, in a vehicle, especially in an engine of a vehicle.
As a technology for improving the engine efficiency for a vehicle, a method of mixing fuel and intake air introduced into a combustion chamber has been developed, and also a method of having the fuel of an air-fuel mixture being uniformly dispersed has been developed, thereby improving combustion efficiency of the engine.
Especially, as a method of improving the mixing performance of the fuel and the air, a method of controlling the flow of the intake air by changing a shape of the intake port or installing a port plate inside the intake port may be applied, thereby inducing a tumble phenomenon in the intake air introduced into the combustion chamber.
The tumble phenomenon means that the intake air introduced into the combustion chamber forms a vortex by being pulled from top to bottom in the combustion chamber. Further, the mixing performance of the fuel and the intake air inside the combustion chamber may be improved by the swirling intake air due to the tumble phenomenon, thereby improving the combustion efficiency.
We have discovered that, in a method of spraying fuel from a nozzle hole of an injector provided in the intake port, when the fuel sprayed from the injector adheres to a flow path of the intake port, fuel efficiency of an engine is adversely affected. Thus, it is desired to inhibit or prevent the fuel from adhering to the flow path of the intake port to improve the engine efficiency.